


Domande

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Perché Kunimi doveva essere così incantevole? Non sapeva quante volte Atobe se lo fosse chiesto, ma nemmeno una singola volta era riuscito a ottenere una risposta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt :Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Domande Fem!Tezuka  
> Parole: 217

Perché Kunimi doveva essere così incantevole? Non sapeva quante volte Atobe se lo fosse chiesto, ma nemmeno una singola volta era riuscito a ottenere una risposta.  
L’espressione che in quel momento illumina quel viso lo rendeva ancora più affascinante di quanto già non fosse. Era forse il rossore sulle guance, per quegli occhi lucidi per l'eccitazione oppure per quella bocca che non faceva altro che richiamare la propria? Probabilmente erano tutte quelle cose che lo rendevano così meraviglioso, no era senza ombra di dubbio la risposta a tutte le domande che fino ad all'ora si era domande.  
Avvicinò le sue labbra a quella della coetanea, aveva tutta l’intenzione di unirle con le proprie in quei intensi baci che lo spiazzavano completamente nello stesso istante in cui era in procinto di penetrarla e muoversi dentro facendole provare e provando lui stesso il più intenso dei piaceri  
Amava unirsi unirsi in quelle morse passionali che non facevano altro che rapirlo e coinvolgerlo sempre di più provando delle sensazioni così meravigliose, intense, che divoravano tutto il suo corpo annientando completamente la sua mente.  
Ormai aveva perso completamente la testa per quella fanciulla e sapeva che mai avrebbe potuto rinunciare a tutte quelle magnifiche sensazioni: l’amava e sperava con tutto il cuore che Kunimi un giorno o l’altro avesse potuto ricambiarlo.


End file.
